


A mistake

by jinhuazhong



Category: Days of Thunder (1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong
Summary: 这是个错误的美梦，但Cole很快就会醒来了。阿汤哥版本的暴躁的年轻小痞子赛车手攻 x Rooker版本的暴躁的蓝眼睛的什么都不知道的赛车手受。
Relationships: Cole/Rowdy





	A mistake

“你结婚了？”Cole不可思议的问，然后他又问了一遍，“你结婚了？”而Rowdy仰起头斜着眼睛看他，“当然”他说，“我有人要。”

现在他们俩终于停止了那些幼稚的，无谓的，被Lewicki医生称之为“小孩子把戏”的争斗了，他们被赛道主管逼迫到了同一个困境之后不得不联起手来蒙混过关，然后他们忽然发现对方其实挺不错的，起码跟自己属于同一种类型的混蛋。

在他们继续被限制在同一间病房的时间里，他们就开始轮流讲以前的一些事情，直到有一天，Rowdy说，“有一次，我开车出门的时候，发现我的包已经在车上了，所以我没有去管它，等我准备下车的时候，我发现那玩意出人意料的沉，而且拉链口半开着，里面还有像是羊毛一样的东西，然后你猜怎么着？”

而Cole回答，“里面躲着一头羊？”

“不”Rowdy说，“那里面是我三岁的女儿Jessica，然后她跳出来对我说，‘surprise！’，而事后我妻子说她在家差点吓疯掉。”

“你结婚了？”Cole瞠目结舌的问，他停顿了一会，然后又问了一遍，“你结婚了？”

Rowdy平躺着，斜着眼睛看他，“当然”他说，并且不太隐晦的嘲笑着Cole对Lewicki医生至今无果的追求，“我有人要。”

“但是你已经住院两个星期了”，Cole说，“没有任何人来看过你，你他妈的一定是在逗我——”但是他被Rowdy打断了，“Jennie很忙，她没法带着孩子们过来。”

在看到Jennie之前，Cole始终觉得那是个玩笑，因为Rowdy一向是个信口开河的人。除了技术问题，你别想从他嘴里听到一句靠谱的话。当然，Cole也是一样，当他觉得某个问题难以启齿时，他就会胡说八道把它糊弄过去。

所以当Rowdy带来了Jennie，并且告诉Cole这是他妻子的时候，他只迟疑了一小下，然后他就揽住Claire的肩并且大开Rowdy的玩笑。

他常年混迹于酒吧的优势在这时得到了充分的体现，他大概无意识的说了不少俏皮话，因为那天晚上他载着Claire回去的时候，她重复了其中一句，而Cole完全没反应过来。

“什么？”他说，“你怎么知道这事的？”

Claire回答，“你不记得了吗？你今天讲了两遍呢。”

“哦，我当然记得。”他说，“我刚才听错了。”

Claire带来了最新消息，不像Cole，Rowdy的问题很严重，他必须去做手术，但他执着的待在家里，并且认为自己没有任何问题。

“去看看Rowdy，去看看他。”Claire说，她不但是个好医生，还是个好姑娘，Cole有时候真庆幸她离开了自己。她聪明的超出Cole的想象，她能看到Cole隐藏起来的一些东西。

“我不想去。”Cole回答。

“去看看他，你是他的朋友吧，去劝他做手术。”Claire说。

第二天早上五点钟Cole就醒了，外边天还黑着，他开了床头灯，穿着内裤坐在床边，一动不动的坐了几个小时，然后他才爬起来，穿上衣服，出去吃午饭，他吃完饭继续坐在那发呆，等到钟指向两点，他才终于把自己从沙发里拔出来，开车去Rowdy家。

然而当他能看到Rowdy家的房子时，他就发现他花了一天时间积攒的勇气已经都在路上用光了。

他在路边停下车，熄了火，然后开始抽烟。

Cole不想去Rowdy家，他宁可在外边随便什么地方见到Rowdy，赛场也好，酒吧也好，随便什么地方，这样他就能短暂的假装Rowdy还是个单身汉，而他并没有错的那么离谱。实际上，当Claire告诉他Rowdy的问题时，他甚至有一瞬间希望Rowdy就此死去。

“直到死亡将你们分开”，他想。死去的Rowdy将不属于任何人，而他乐意什么时候去看他就什么时候去。

这想法大概持续了五秒钟，然后莫名的，巨大的痛苦就包围了他。

他在车里坐了很久，抽完了烟盒里剩下的所有烟，这时夕阳已经快要隐没在地平线下了，最后一点黯淡的红光笼罩着Rowdy的家，他直视那边，直到不得不闭上酸痛的眼睛。

终于，他又重新启动了汽车，他开到Rowdy家附近，然后敲门走进去。Jennie坐在客厅里打着毛线，并没对他的拜访感到惊讶，她只是平淡的示意Rowdy在里面的房间。

Cole推开门走进去，而Rowdy转过头惊讶的看着他——他比Cole更了解赛车手的习惯，他们绝不拜访伤员。他看上去有点颓废，胡子拉碴，而且似乎消瘦了一些，他的蓝眼睛黯淡下去了，而Cole怀念他第一次见到它们的时候。

“去看医生。”Cole说，他甚至没做任何铺垫。

“我不去！”Rowdy回答，他总固守着那个奇怪的理由，然而Cole难得一见的爆发了。

他啪的折断了手里的球棍，并且吼起来，“去看医生！或者让我用这根该死的棍子打晕你然后拖着你去！”

Rowdy看上去完全懵了，毕竟通常他才是那个脾气更坏的人，所以他下意识的点了头，然后Cole继续说，“现在！收拾东西跟我走！”而Rowdy服从了。

他在夜幕下开了几个小时，期间Rowdy就坐在他的副驾上，他们俩都没说话。

他们在医院的走廊里随便糊弄了一晚，第二天早上Claire叫醒了他们，然后带着Rowdy去做检查，Cole就在走廊里等着他们。期间Claire出来了几次，告诉他一些大概的进展。

等一切结束之后，他被带到Rowdy的病房，Rowdy换上条纹的病号服坐在阴影里，Cole沉默的坐到他对面。

“我想请你帮我个忙，”Rowdy说。

Rowdy说什么他都会答应，Cole想，只要他能一直用他的蓝眼睛这么看着他。“我还欠着银行一笔钱，我那辆车上的广告可以支付这个，所以那辆车一定要赢。”Rowdy看着他，“开我的车，然后赢了比赛。”

但Cole知道那不是全部原因，他肯定不是Rowdy认识的最好的赛车手，Rowdy的车人人垂涎，只要他想他完全能找到另一个什么人，这是他提供给Cole的一个机会，以一种Rowdy特有的形式——把好意掩藏在别的什么理由底下。

Cole沉默了一会，然后回答，“好，我接受。”

Harry帮他改装了那辆车，尽管他非常不同意Cole的做法。“你干嘛总要盯着Burns呢，他不是什么好人，Cole，你忘了之前了吗？”

但Cole回答，“我答应他了。”

Harry用他像鹰一样锐利的眼睛看了他一会，有那么一瞬间Cole觉得自己的脑子像是完全敞开了，但Harry最后什么也没说，而Cole对此无比感激。

Cole打开车门，全场欢声雷动，车队在欢呼，Harry和Claire都向他跑来，他周围的人们把他抬起来，欢呼着向上抛。

他赢了，又一个冠军，车队的骄傲，他将会取代Rowdy成为最好的赛车手，他没辜负任何人，Harry，Clarie，还有Rowdy。

除了他自己。

这一战的胜利让他们的车队起死回生，可能也带回了新的好运气，因为Cole接下来一路赢了下去，他成为了一颗冉冉升起的新星。

他一直很忙，没有比赛的时候，他就忙于庆功宴，泡酒吧，以及和不同的辣妹鬼混，Harry曾经以为他胜了之后就会跟Claire和好，但他们俩都知道那不可能。

之后的两个礼拜他一回都没去看过Rowdy，他只打过两个电话，Rowdy在准备手术，但他无论如何也不能再做赛车手了，他还清了贷款，而那辆车就归Cole所有。

两个礼拜之后的一场庆功宴上，Claire出现了，她带来了一个好消息，Rowdy的手术很成功，他再住几天就能出院回家了。

在庆功宴之后，Cole醉醺醺的爬上了Claire的车，他坐在驾驶座上，对Claire说，“我要搭个车，Claire，你回医院吗？”而Claire不得不把他从驾驶座上弄出来，再塞到副驾上去。

他醒来的时候，天已经快亮了，Claire在驾驶位上睡着了，而且他们就停在医院外边。他悄无声息的打开车门溜出去，然后轻车熟路的找到了Rowdy的病房。Rowdy还在睡觉，微弱的光从窗帘的缝隙里飘进来，Cole勉强能看清楚他苍白的脸和亚麻色的卷发。他的眼睛隐藏在高耸的眉骨投射的阴影下，但Cole注意到他的眼球在眼皮下边转动着，Claire告诉过他那是代表人在做梦。

Cole着魔一样的伸出手，但在他的手指快要碰到Rowdy的脸时，他停住了。他的胳膊僵硬的在那停了几秒钟，然后慢慢缩回来。

他又站着看了了一会，就轻手轻脚的溜出去，回到车里。Claire还在睡着，他也躺下来闭上眼睛。

这是个错误的美梦，但他很快就会醒来了。

END


End file.
